


Christmas Fluffshots (Finished)

by Bliss_ful



Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Girlfriends, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genderswap, Gingerbread House, Hot Chocolate, siblings fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: SBI - First ChapterGenderswap Purpled & Dream - Second ChapterGenderswap Fundy/Dream - Third ChapterAll Christmas Fluff! :)★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. SBI Christmas Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that most of their tags have their names in it so forgive me :(.
> 
> Wanted to do something cute so this happened.

Technoblade was sitting on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate and leaning back with his eyes closed. A loud yell came from behind him but Techno stayed in place. The door was slammed open and Techno finally cracked open an eye, watching as his younger brother Tommy ran in, screaming something behind him- probably at their father.

He heard someone called Tommy’s name, their father Phil. Techno closed his eyes and proceeded to continue drinking his hot chocolate. Just a normal day in their household, no matter if Christmas was tomorrow or not.

His eyes suddenly snapped open as he got hit in the face. He looked up at Tommy, who had just thrown something at him. He looked down at his lap, which happened to be where the item had landed. His pig-like ears twitched, as did his nose. His short tail curled around himself and he picked it up. It was a bit of pineal, silver, and shiny.

He looked up at Tommy and raised an eyebrow. Tommy rolled his eyes and started speaking. Techno winced. His brother was naturally loud, so he couldn’t entirely blame him, but his head hurt and he couldn’t deal with Tommy’s loud nature right now.

He raised the tinsel and threw it back, kindly asking Tommy to get out of his face without exactly asking Tommy to get out of his face. Tommy snorted but left the room, at least for the moment. Techno sighed and set down the now empty mug of hot chocolate. He was still gumming on some marshmallows and leaned back again, sinking further into the couch cushions.

He heard some footsteps but ignored them. His eyes slowly eased open when he felt a weight on his side and looked over to see Wilbur, his younger twin brother- and also a ghost-, leaning against his side. He gave a faint chuckle and watched as Tommy walked back, wincing as his younger brother practically kept on top of him, blonde hair flying up wildly. Wilbur’s brown hair was sticking to his forehead, and he gently brushed it away before clinging onto his brother. Wilbur was pretty clingy, especially when sleepy. The two of them had stayed up late last night and Wilbur had just woken up like Techno and probably wanted to go to sleep but couldn’t because of Tommy. Their father had left to run quickly to the store and was counting on them to take care of the younger, insanely immature, loud, brash, and somewhat mean kid. And who were they to say no to their ever-loving father?

To say Techno was thankful when his father finally returned would be an understatement. Phil seemed to understand and just smiled at him. Why he offered to move Tommy, who had finally fallen asleep, Techno just declined and gave Phil his smile when he thought he looked away.

The three siblings fell asleep all cuddled up and leaned together, and Phil had never felt happier to call them his sons.


	2. Genderswap Purpled & Dream Christmas Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small thing: Purpled is 12 in this and Dream is 16.

Dream yelled over at her sister to hurry up, and simply got a sassy retort back. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for her younger sister Purpled.

Purpled finally came over, arms full of tinsel, a star with a cable wrapped around his arm and clutched in her hand, a box of the ornaments they’d used for the past 10 years, and some candy canes. Purpled dropped the box, tinsel, star, and most of the candy canes on the couch. She unwrapped one of the two candy canes she was holding and stuck out her hand, offering the still wrapped one to Dream. Dream took it and thanked her sister, who just mumbled and continued to munch the candy cane she’d just unwrapped.  
Dream unwrapped her own and snapped it, wrapping the rest of the candy cane up in the wrapper and setting it down on top of the couch cushion nearest to her. She kneeled and open the box, popping the piece of candy cane she’d unwrapped into her mouth. She took out a couple of ornaments and turned to the tree.

The two of them ate candy canes, giggled, playfully bantered, and decorated the Christmas tree. The only thing they didn’t use was the tinsel, as for years they’d always brought it out but never used it. It was practically a tradition at this point. Dream took the star and set it atop the tree, taking the cable and moving over to the outlet to plug it in. She grinned as it lit up, the ornaments shining in red, gold, silver, and every other color that they were. Purpled gave a little snicker before begging Dream not to laugh as well when her sister turned to her. Dream just smiled and said nothing.

The two of them sat down and finished up the candy canes, though Dream tried multiple times to tell Purpled not to eat too many she never listened and they ended up finishing them all. Purpled said she felt a little sick from eating so many but refused to go take a nap when Dream suggested it.

She finally got Purpled to lay down almost an hour later, or was almost 9 o’clock, pm. Purpled grinned at Dream when her sister started berating her for eating so many candy canes. Purpled didn’t much seem to care and drifted off into wonderland halfway through the lesson so Dream sighed, kissed her forehead, and let her rest, sliding her long-sleeved sweatshirt off and up over her head pulling the covers up to loosely tuck her in.

Purpled and Dream got had a good sleep that night, both dreaming about the respective girl and her sister opening presents, smiling, and eating cookies.


	3. Genderswap Fundy/Dream Christmas Fluff

Fundy screeched and her girlfriend raised an eyebrow. Patches looked over at the offending fox hybrid, and Fundy was positive if the cat could she’d also be raising her eyebrow. Fundy couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment, though, as she stared at the gingerbread house she had built earlier. It was broken and SOMEONE had eaten it. She turned her accusing stare on her girlfriend, who gave out a little criminal giggle. Fundy opens her mouth to start saying- something but Dream spoke before her, “Heeeeey babe, darling, love, you wouldn’t do anything.. right?”

  
It was Fundy’s turn to raise an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Dream sighed, “Yeah, you would.” Fundy nodded before pointing to the gingerbread house and saying, “Get me a new one, then I’ll forgive you.” Dream was quick to grab her wallet and skedaddle. Fundy kneels and brushes a hand over Patches, the cat purring and nuzzling up against Fundy’s palm.  
Her hair brushed up against her neck, the ginger curls falling over her shoulders as she sat down and let Patches crawl carefully into her lap, the fluffy pet curling up and purring. Fundy leaned against the couch and let her hand ghost across Patches fur and occasionally rub against her head or neck. The cat let out a content noise and Fundy smiled, focused on the cat.

  
Fundy looked up when she heard the door open, watching her girlfriend step inside. Her long- also ginger- fox ears twitched, as did her little black nose. Fundy flexed her feet and brought her knees up, picking up Patches and cradling the cat as she got up and walked over to her adorable, apologetic-looking girlfriend. Dream offered her a hesitant smile and Fundy smiled back. Dream’s smile eased up as she walked over, brushing past the shorter fox to set the plastic bag down. She turned to see her girlfriend had walked up next to her, having set the cat down before doing so. The cat brushed up against Dream’s leg and she kneeled to scratch behind Patches ear.

  
Fundy practically tore open the bag, quickly getting out the box and running to get sizers. She quickly cut the box and ripped it open when she felt she could. She grinned ear to ear as she gently took out the pieces. Her eyes narrowed on the candy but she set it down, going to get bowls. She’d done it the same way since childhood when her father had taught her how. Her father, Wilbur, lived rather far away now but she’d always made one even if she couldn’t send him a picture that year. She’d gotten a new phone recently as an early Christmas present and hadn’t gotten around to putting in everyone’s contacts yet.

  
She turned around to press a kiss to her girlfriend's nose, who looked pleasantly surprised. Her expression smoothed down to looking pleased and she brought a hand up to cup Fundy’s face. The fox smiled and nuzzled closer to her palm. Dream stared at her with an adoring expression, one that Fundy quickly returned. The two leaned in to kiss, a quick, soft kiss. The two leaned back and stared at each other for a moment before Fundy went back to playful joy, lighting up at the sight of the spread-out parts of the gingerbread house. Dream rolled her eyes before watching her girlfriend, sitting down and letting Patches curl up on her lap.

  
The three of them, yes including the cat, enjoyed the quiet peaceful day for the rest of the afternoon before everyone started blowing up their phones for Christmas tomorrow.


End file.
